Mordue, elle laisse un goût amer
by Chewre
Summary: One-Shot, UA, Derek OOC. Le jour fait semblant de se lever, mais pour Derek c'est la nuit pour toujours, et il est le seul à le savoir.


**Univers Alternatif****, **Derek OOC.

**Disclaimer**** :** Derek Hale appartient à Jeff Davis. Heureusement d'ailleurs, parce que le pauvre sinon...

**Rating :** Euh... K+ ?

**Note de Moi**** :** Pour ceux qui, comme moi, apprécient de lire avec un fond musical, j'ai écrit cet OS (mon tout premier, soyez indulgents s'il vous plaît ! *yeux pleins d'étoiles*) accompagnée du morceau _"Cold"_ composé par Jorge Méndez.

Voilà, maintenant, je vais me taire parce qu'on s'en fout en fait de ce que je raconte. Là, j'ai vraiment l'impression de déblatérer avec mon moi-même, alors sans plus attendre, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

_"I'm the Dust in the Wind"_

Aujourd'hui, je me tiens ici, seul, dans l'ombre.

Je regarde les gens, leurs pas qui les emportent vers une finalité inexistante, prétendants à un Paradis invisible.

L'Humanité souffre, et je souffre avec elle.

Le jour fait semblant de se lever, mais c'est la nuit pour toujours, et je suis le seul à le savoir.

Et toi. Toi, tu es partie, m'abandonnant dans cette immensité, ce monde trop grand. Dépourvu de toi.

Tu as tout emporté, sauf le spectre de ta présence qui me pourchasse sans relâche, comme une offense au temps qui passe.

Aujourd'hui, je me souviens de tes yeux. _Dieu_. Ces yeux qui mangeaient ton visage. Deux orbes à la couleur du whisky_*_ qui me nargue chaque soir. Un petit bout de toi, là, juste devant moi. Encore une lampée de ce liquide chaud et ambré qui viendra se loger délicieusement au creux de mon ventre, quelques gorgées de plus et l'ivresse m'occultera de cette réminiscence qui baise avec mon cerveau, qui s'acharne. M'arrachant ainsi le souvenir de ton visage qui s'offre à moi derrière mes paupières closes, de ta voix qui me parle des insectes qui ont un cœur dans chaque patte, de ton souffle chaud sur ma nuque, charnelle transcendance. Ton corps, tes courbes, que je dessine du bout des doigts, dans ce lit devenu glacial, qui illusionna nos âmes d'amants nus et ravis. Le froissement des draps, symphonie suffisante, ta langue qui caressait mon nom comme une complainte. Tes gémissements qui s'échappaient par la fenêtre ouverte pour aller faire gauler la lune.

Je chéris un fantôme. Un souvenir.

Pourtant, tu es toujours là, partout. La poussière dans le vent, qui ne se pose jamais nulle part, une étoile dans le ciel, le vent dans les arbres. Une petite pensée pour tes théories farfelues sur la vie éternelle.

Je t'aimais au point d'avoir au cœur un incendie qui s'éternise, transformé en blizzard par ta disparition.

Comme on insuffle le venin dans une veine percée, tu m'as infesté de toi. Chacune de ces gouttes, je les sens ramper lentement, tes ongles qui grattent sous ma peau comme si ces bribes que j'ai terrées en moi allaient glissées hors de mes pores et prendre ta forme. Te matérialiser soudainement. Dans mes bras je te mettrai alors en cage, pour que toujours, tu demeures à mes côtés. Pas comme ces hommes auprès desquels tu voulais t'oublier, et tu les détestais, je sais, aussi fort que tu te dégoutais. En frottant lascivement mon corps au tien, j'annihilerai tout leurs parfums.

Cœur contre cœur, à notre juste place.

Du bout de mes lèvres, je redécouvrirai ta bouche, l'antre du démon. La goûter, c'est s'y asservir.

Mes doigts galopant librement parmi tes boucles indomptables et…

Mais tout cela n'arrivera pas.

Jamais.

Ces chimères sortent de l'œil de mes rêves morts.

Tu as disparue, pour toujours.

Attendre une heure est long si l'amour est en vue, attendre l'éternité est bref si l'amour est au bout.

A la fin de ma route, il n'y a plus qu'un désert. Ça me met au supplice.

Moi sans toi, en plein soleil, j'ai froid.

Je suis malade de cette vie.

Et mon cœur pleure constamment, il se fracasse dans ma poitrine, il cogne comme un fou. Peut-être qu'il veut que je le laisse s'éteindre, qu'il en a marre d'être délaisser par moi, par toi, du monde.

Ce monde qui t'a bousillée. Et bien trop souvent, tu pleurais pour lui, au point d'en sacrifier tes nuits.

A l'horreur qu'il porte. Aux tourments qu'il inflige.

Tu savais, tu voyais ce chagrin dans leurs yeux. Il t'a écrasée, broyée de l'intérieur. Ces monstres m'ont assassinée, tu répétais d'un air détaché, le regard vissé sur l'océan.

Alors tu t'es faite prisonnière de tes maux, pour mieux les étouffer ensuite, avec la solitude pour seule compagne, en guise de cerbère.

Ne plus rien ressentir, ne plus créer d'attache, tout mépriser pour éviter les bleus au cœur. La fuite, pour s'en sortir, sans se perdre en route.

Qui pourrait qualifier ça de lâche ? Oser tout abandonner, sans plus un regard en arrière, sans regret aucun. De toute façon, aucune place ne leur sera due dans la tombe.

Aujourd'hui, tu m'as infligé ce mal que tu ne supportais plus, duquel tu t'es échappée.

Je n'arrive même pas à t'en vouloir.

J'ai consumé toute ma colère pour te haïr.

J'existais pour toi, mais désormais tu n'es plus là.

A présent, que me reste-t-il ? Des reliques.

Toi qui m'attends, dans ces rêves noirs qui me crucifient, m'empoisonnant d'une dose de misère.

Tu hantes mes journées.

Tu hantes mon sillage.

A l'intérieur de moi, tu détraques mon esprit.

Cruellement, tu me gardes près de toi pour l'éternité.

M'as-tu jamais aimé ? Encore une question sans réponse qui frappe dans ma tête.

Tu dégueulais sur la facilité des sentiments. Une perte de temps pour toi c'était, l'énigme même de ta vie. L'apparat des faibles, la faille de ceux qui sont atrophiés d'amour propre. Un alibi pour que le pervers et la pute puissent copuler en toute bonne conscience.

Mon estomac se confond dans mes talons, chaque pas que je fais est plus pénible encore que le précédent, c'est devenu automatique. J'ignore même où mon corps me portera, et pour tout dire, ça m'indiffère, j'm'en balance.

Je veux seulement m'en aller, partir, loin, au-delà de cet horizon gorgé de ton absence. Loin de ces rues dans lesquelles ton effluve s'entête, loin de cette ville où je crois t'apercevoir chaque fois qu'une tignasse brune ornée de boucles se pavane.

Plus loin encore de ce pont où je t'ai vu pour la dernière fois.

Ce soir là, les vagues de ton dos qui s'éloignait avaient quelque chose de fatal.

Alors je me suis stoppé net, je t'ai laissée partir, je suis resté là sans rien faire, comme l'abruti que je suis.

Ce soir là j'avais décidé que demain je t'avouerai tout, l'espoir au cœur, me demandant si j'allais te plaire et si j'allais une fois encore finir cette nuit entre tes bras.

Mais je n'ai pas fini cette nuit entre tes bras, et toi, cette nui-là, tu n'en as jamais vu la fin.

Le lendemain, tu t'es jetée d'une falaise.

Libérée, délivrée des existences en perdition pondues par tous ces meurtriers naïfs, qui, sous un leurre de vie ont offert la Mort.

L'ancre tu as levée, tandis que moi, las, j'erre en mal d'horreur, clouer à l'asphalte dur et froid, ce sol qui me balance sans cesse la réalité au visage, cette réalité qui m'écrase, ce sol qui ne te soutient plus.

Tu as voulu m'amputer de toi, bah bravo t'as réussi.

Rien ne pourra me réconforter, rien ne pourra soulager la douleur de ton trépas. J'errerais sans fin dans les Ténèbres et le doute. Ici, je demeurerai prisonnier de ma douleur causée par l'amertume de la mortalité, dans ce monde de merde qui tire à sa fin.

Faire mon deuil serait une offense à ta mémoire.

Dans le Ciel elle repose ! m'ont dit les hommes en noir. Ces malheureux veulent me faire croire qu'il y a autre chose, que tout est beau et rose, au bout du long couloir.

Lucidité, traîtresse. Le Néant t'a aspirée.

Et je ne peux même pas panser mes plaies avec la conviction qu'un jour prochain, on se retrouvera Là-Bas.

Je suis maintenant condamné à traîner cette plaie ouverte derrière moi.

Tu nous as enveloppé de l'infâme. La Mort pour toi, la Souffrance pour moi, toutes deux filles de la vie.

Aussi longtemps que je vivrai, j'arroserai de pleurs le souvenir de celle, qui, sans le savoir, est l'être que j'ai le plus aimé.

Ma Douce, sperme devenu charogne. Envolée dans l'ombre de l'absence.

N'attendez pas de chute à cette histoire, il n'y en a pas.

Elle est morte, plus rien n'a de sens.

Et aujourd'hui, moi, j'ai du sel dans la gorge.

* * *

*Petit clin d'œil aux beaux yeux de notre Stiles et au Sterek par la même occasion, parce que je suis une fan inconditionnelle de ce couple.**  
**

* * *

**Moi, the back :** Tadaaaaaa ! Ouais, c'était plus dramatique dans ma tête, mais bon.

L'histoire a surgit d'un coup, alors que j'écoutais _"Forever"_ de Stratovarius et _"My Wine in Silence"_ de My Dying Bride. L'idée de Derek en deuil, un peu -beaucoup- OOC, m'a obsédée pendant des jours, je n'ai pu me la sortir de la tête qu'en la transférant sur papier-enfin ordinateur maintenant xd- sans quoi elle serait toujours en train de dérouiller mon cerveau_._ Puis voilà, ça a donné ça.

**Moi, the double back ****:** N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis !


End file.
